moviesngamesideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Santa
Mr. Santa is a 2D platform game from Electronic Arts. This game will be released on TBA for PC. Plot Help Mr. Santa defend the North Pole from Christmas Tree Monster. Dr. Tomatiest creates his tomato creations and plants a giant tomato tree in Tomato Lab. Mr. Santa needs to stop it too. Saw-Bat is the creator of the Saw Rippers in Frost Keep. They killed Grand-Mama in Christmas Town. C-Rex returns as a christmas chapter called Inside the Dinosaur. he is sick by a bacterian boss: Grass Bacteria the green musketeer lance. Bosses (in each chapter) *Christmas Tree Monster (Christmas Forest) *Christmas Tank (Christmas Town) *Wooden Bear (Christmas House) *White-Starllex (Christmas Beach) *Heavy Submarine (Arctic) *Scout Wizard (Gingerbread Land) *Hammer Gift Smasher (Gift City) *Bunny Ganger (Winter) *Christmas Racer (Future Christmas) *Vortex Knight (Ancient Christmas) *C-Rex (Fossil Christmas) *Yeti Roller (Ice Mountains) *Caddler (Candle Cave) *Dr. Tomatiest (Tomato Lab) *Spearmen Frog (Dark Christmas Forest) *Soul Anaconda (Crystal Realm) *Negative Behemoth (Storm Desert) *Jellyfish Cell (Inside the Whale) *Christmas Train (Wild Christmas) *Leesie Messer (Art Christmas) *Fire Dozer (Volcano Christmas) *Icemare (Ski Resort) *Light Fang (Ice Cave) *Cactus Worm (Xmas Arena) *Saw-Bat (Frost Keep) *Sub Batter (Ice Rink) *Clown Feather (Xmas Circus) *Coal System (Smoke Factory) *Bamboo-Zooka (Asian Christmas) *Flash Kite! (Light Caves) *Shellhorn (Rhino Zoo) *Chest Ranger (Pirate Christmas) *Kyzorve (Electricity House) *Pr. Smither (Modern Christmas) *Ninraigh (Night Christmas) *Zackrail (Xmas Fortress) *St. Herk (Time Christmas) *Plate Gear (Xmas Ocean) *El Chaket (Christmas Theatre) *Grass Bacteria (Inside the Dinosaur) *Message Drawer (Surprise Airport) *Pilot (Inside a Plane) *Rocket Taker (Inside a Rocket) *Orb-Jack (Space Christmas) *Cpt. Kraff (The Spaceship) *Dirt Wrecker (The Mars) *Palodion (The Earth) *General Krezar (The Moon) *Sir Mett (The Venus) *7G9-T (The Mercury) *Voltage Cream (Coming to North Pole) Final Boss: Exotic-General (North Pole) Christmas Chapters *Christmas Forest *Christmas Town *Christmas House *Christmas Beach *Arctic *Gingerbread Land *Gift City *Winter *Future Christmas *Ancient Christmas *Fossil Christmas *Ice Mountains *Candle Cave *Tomato Lab *Dark Christmas Forest *Crystal Realm *Storm Desert *Inside the Whale *Wild Christmas *Art Christmas *Volcano Christmas *Ski Resort *Ice Cave *Xmas Arena *Frost Keep (last appearance of Saw Ripper) *Ice Rink *Xmas Circus *Smoke Factory *Asian Christmas *Light Caves *Rhino Zoo *Pirate Christmas *Electricity House *Modern Christmas *Night Christmas *Xmas Fortress *Time Christmas *Xmas Ocean *Christmas Theatre *Inside the Dinosaur *Surprise Airport *Inside a Plane *Inside a Rocket *Space Christmas *The Spaceship *The Mars *The Earth (another christmas forest) *The Moon *The Venus *The Mercury *The Sun *The Pluto *The Uranus *The Jupiter *The Neptune *The Saturn *The Asteroids *Inside the Cow *Grand Canyon *Western Egypt *Indian USA *Pistol Shop *More Chapters by User:Cheetos8089 *Coming to North Pole *North Pole (Final christmas chapter) Versions *Version 1.0.0.0 Playable Characters (wearings in Bold) Alive (Playable in all christmas chapters) *Mr. Santa, the main protagonist with santa suit. *Mrs. Elf, the deuteragonist with pointed elf ears with xmas elf suit. *Mr. Gingerbread, a gingerbread man. *Rudolph, a red-nosed reindeer. *Blitzen, a reindeer. *Donner, a reindeer. *Cupid, a reindeer. *Comet, a reindeer. *Vixen, a reindeer. *Prancer, a reindeer. *Dancer, a reindeer. *Dasher, a reindeer. *Mr. Snow, a white/gray snowman guy with black hat, carrot nose, and a ice shotgun weapon. (white wearing) *Mr. Krampus, a brave thief monster with a bag weapon and super demon suit. *Mrs. Tomato, a red tomato girl with red skirt, white gloves, red boots and a red umbrella weapon. (red/black wearing) *Cpt. Fisher, a green fish visitor with black moustache, white/gray captain hat, white captain jacket and a silver anchor weapon. (green wearing) *Mr. Tree, an X-Mas Tree monster. *Anut. Robo, a robot astronaut. *Sheff. Cow, a sheriff cow. *Prof. Abominable, a yeti. Deceased (killers in bold) *Grand-Mama (killed by [[Saw-Bat|'Saw-Bat']]) *The Whale (killed by [[Jellyfish Cell|'Jellyfish Cell']]) Not Playable Characters (from inside) * The Whale (Inside the Whale) * C-Rex (Inside the Dinosaur) * Pilot (Inside a Plane) * Rocket Taker (Inside a Rocket) Playable In North Pole A massive robot final boss captures 13 playable characters. Only Mrs. Tomato, Cpt. Fisher and Mr. Snow are playable characters left. Who are not captured and They have to destroy it and save them at the ending. *Mrs. Tomato (The Main Protagonist) *Cpt. Fisher (The Second Protagonist) *Mr. Snow (The Deuteragonist) Production *A Icon Starts Over. Soundtrack Music is Christmas *The Boss Music is a boss battle song while fighting bosses. Trivia *There will be no more Saw Rippers in newer chapters when the player beats Saw-Bat in Frost Keep. Category:Mr. Santa Category:2D Games Category:Non-crime games Category:Non-films Category:PC Games Category:Non-fanon Category:Electronic Arts Category:Games featuring christmas Category:Video Games Category:Non-Pixelated Category:Platform Games